Volunteer Boy
|species = Human |portrayed = Whit Hertford |role = Volunteer Digger |status = Alive }} Volunteer Boy was a member of the Dig in the badlands of Montana. Movies= Story The boy was among the many people who saw the x-ray of a recently excavated Velociraptor in June of 1993. He derided the appearance of Velociraptor, calling it nothing more than a six-foot turkey and implying it wouldn't have been very scary. Dr. Alan Grant then scared the boy, suggesting a scenario in which he met a raptor in real life. Doctor Grant suggested that the raptor would rip him apart, spill his intestines, and be left alive when it begins to eat him. |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World The Volunteer Boy appears in the game as "Dig Site Kid". He only appears in the level "Prologue", where he witnesses an X-ray scan of a ''Velociraptor fossil. Much like in the movie, he calls it a six-foot tall turkey though he says it out of amazement. As a playable character, he can be purchased for 45,000 studs with his only ability being able to crawl through access hatches. His famous line, "More like a six-foot turkey.", is also referenced by one of the workers in the Jurassic World Aviary in the Jurassic World hub. She says, "Now that's a six-foot turkey. Aside from its size and appearance." Legodigsitekid.png |-|Comics= ''Jurassic Park'' The boy appears in the in the first issue with a role identical to his appearance in the film , only he begins to cry after imagining himself being attacked by raptors during Dr. Grant's response toward the boy's remark about the dinosaurs. Behind the scenes It has been suggested by many fans that this boy grew up to be Owen Grady, having taken to heart Doctor Grant's words about respecting the raptors. Although Whit Hertford the actor who played the character in the series denies this http://www.konbini.com/us/entertainment/crazy-theory-links-jurassic-park-jurassic-world/. Lost scene In scene 5 of the original film script the first appearance of the boy is after Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler walk to the computer. This scene would have explained what the kid is doing at the digsite. :The Volunteers are from all walks of life, dinosaur buffs. Three or four of them have CHILDREN with them, and the kids run around, like in a giant sandbox. :Grant, Ellie, and a Volunteer walk down the hill. Grant spots a KID kicking dirt onto one of the digs. He notices and frowns. :GRANT :"What's that kid doing?" :(to the kid) :"What are you doing there!? Excuse me! Can you just back off? This is very fragile! Are you out of your mind?" :"Get off that and go find your parents!" :(to Ellie) :"Did you see what he just did?" :The kid stomps away, pissed off. :KID :"Asshole." :GRANT :(to Ellie) :"Why do they have to bring their kids?!" :ELLIE :"You could hire your help. But there's four summers of work here, with the money for one. And you say it's a learning experience, sort of a vacation, and you get volunteers with kids." References Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Male characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Children Category:Living characters